This is a proposal by the American Geriatrics Society and its planning committee working with Duke University Center for the Study of Aging to develop a one week extensive workshop on Research Methodologies for Clinical Research in Geriatrics. It is proposed for physician investigator fellows or junior faculty in geriatrics who have not yet been exposed to the basic methodologies commonly used in conducting geriatrics clinical research. Previous conferences have provided a broad overview of research opportunities and possible important topics for research. This workshop will concentrate on the "how-to" aspects of conducting such research. It will provide an introduction upon which future learning can be based, and enough background so that the physician investigator can become conversant enough with the techniques to utilize consultants appropriately. The workshop will consist of an introductory overview session, ten half-day working seminars each divided into half didactic and half informal workshop and a concluding session. The participants will be expected to have identified a potential research topic and attempt to apply appropriate methodologies of study design and analysis to their subject in designing a study, as the various topics unfold through the week. The topics to be included are: Getting Started - identifying research questions, review of literature, framing a hypothesis, identifying barriers, posing hypothesis and creating theoretical frameworks. Survey Methodologies, Large Scale Epidemiology, Secondary Data Analysis, Meta Analysis. Descriptive Studies, Cross Sectional Studies. Case Control Methodologies, Special analytic techniques involved as well as study design. Cohort Analytical Studies (Longitudinal Studies). Experimental Designs, Controls, randomizations, special considerations for geriatric studies, nursing home populations. Decision Analysis - Cost Benefit Analysis, Policy Studies, Available Computer Software. Diagnostic Test Evaluation. Data Management and Analysis, available computer software. Introduction to Techniques. Use of Statistical Methodologies, Sample Size Consideration. Data Analysis - Statistical Methods, Consideration of Type I, Type II errors, Regression Analysis, Univariate and Multivariate analytic concepts, available statistical packages available. Appropriate reading materials will be provided in advance and the faculty will be available to critique research proposals produced by the participants.